


Fight For Your Life

by ThreeCatsInATrenchCoat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeCatsInATrenchCoat/pseuds/ThreeCatsInATrenchCoat
Summary: He was sent to kill him, but ended up fighting for him. Now they must fight for their lives.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've written any kind of fanfiction. I thought I'd give it a try again with a Zosan Cyberpunk AU. I might be a little clunky after a couple years, but I'll try to regularly update every two weeks. If you like it or have any notes feel free to leave a comment! I hope you enjoy.

Flashes of green light reflecting off the rain. The world was drenched in water on this singular night. For a single moment, from the usual starless sky, Sanji could pinpoint a single star. As he stared blankly into the dark sky he couldn't feel a single drop of rain on his skin. He couldn't feel the rain at all. In front of him stood a man clad in black and green. He held three swords, one in each hand and another in his mouth, each one glowing. It was in mere moments that he had appeared. Just moments after Sanji had accepted what he believed to be his inevitable fate. He watched as the rain dripped off the man, each one rippling as he swung his swords.

In a single instant, Sanji was sure he would die by the hands of a mysterious man clad in black, and in the next, he was being saved by another stranger clad in green. Blood in rain, the swirling neon pink mist, and the world was so quickly changing around him. He couldn't think or feel, he just stood in the rain as more men in black started to surround him and the green man. He watched as the green man cut down the men, drowning the rain out with their blood.

“Do you plan to continue living?”

Husky, breathless, swirling words echoed around in Sanji's head. Then the words struck his heart and he could feel the rain again. He could see his breath, hear the swinging of the sword, taste the blood in his mouth. He could feel the life within him again. The green man was losing, yet he was doing all of this for him. One of the men made it through his defense, rushing to attack Sanji. To no avail. Sanji swung his leg, kicking the man right across the face and thrusting him into a wall.

“What's your name, swordsman?”

Sanji could see a light smile playing on the man's lips.

“Zoro.”


	2. The Target

Year: 2274

“We want the Black Leg Sanji dead.” 

Zoro leaned against a pillar in a large mausoleum. His swords dangling against his hip, all three powered off. He clicked his tongue as he stared at the four people in front of him. They were shrouded in darkness, able only to just barely recognize four different colors. Yellow, red, blue, and green. It seemed like yellow was the one doing most of the talking, Zoro thought to himself.

“Clearly you know my rate if you were able to contact me. You should also know my policy as well.” Zoro stated as he moved to the center of the room, arms crossed.

“Money is no problem but why don’t you remind me what that policy is. I’d like to hear it from the man himself.”

“I will not kill those I determine innocent. If the target is determined innocent, the person who hired me will become my new target.”

“You sure do have a lot of guts you one eyed-” The green one began to shout before the yellow one raised a hand, forcing him to stop.

“I’m sorry about my son.” The yellow one stated. “I am sure you will understand soon why Sanji must be eliminated.”

Something about the job felt very off. He could tell these people were up to something, he just wasn’t sure what. Usually people with as much money as they had would back off after hearing about his policy, but they seemed a bit too confident. 

“Very well.” Zoro spoke, eyeing the four figures. “Half of the money upfront, half after completion. Wire it to the account on the slip.”

He exits the room swiftly, the large doors closing shut behind him. The red figure turns to the yellow.

“You heard his policy, what should we do? Do you want us to kill the assassin first?” He asks.

“Ichiji, I have no need to send you or your brothers out yet. Neither of them will be able to survive after tomorrow.”

  
  
  


The Black Leg Sanji wasn’t a hard person to track down. He frequented a lot of places with heavy security measures which made it very easy to trace him. Any time he used his ID, Zoro would get a notification device. Within a couple hours, Zoro was easily tailing him.

Right off the bat, Zoro noticed why Sanji had the Black Leg title. At about mid thigh two steel black robotic legs had been attached to his body. Robotic enhancements like these were very special, designed by a Doctor Nico Robin, they were able to ignite on fire per the users will.

Zoro wasn’t someone who used robotic replacements, it was why he only had one eye, but he can understand why someone would need their legs replaced. Why he would need ones as deadly as these, though, Zoro could not understand. 

He watched Sanji from the rooftop of buildings, quietly. The glow of neon signs began to bathe him in light as the day turned to night. Zoro still wasn’t quite sure why they wanted this Sanji dead. The man didn’t seem to do anything majorly reprehensible. The most problematic thing he would do was hit on women, but he wouldn’t consider using that as a reason to kill a man. Yet, there wasn’t really any reason not to kill him either.

Sanji just seemed like a pretty regular dude. That was, until Zoro tailed him to a soup kitchen. There, Sanji donned a chefs outfit and began cooking these luxurious meals for people who could not afford to eat. People seemed to line up around the block, not paying him a cent. And he seemed to be happy. 

Zoro watched Sanji, who had a huge smile on his face as he cooked. The people he was feeding would clean the plates and return them to him. It wasn’t till one in the morning that the line seemed to end. Sanji had pulled out a cigarette, smoking as he leaned against a pillar. 

Zoro stood, knowing that Sanji isn't someone who deserved to be killed. Instead those that had hired him deserved the death they had called upon this innocent man's head. But as he made this fatal decision he saw men covered in black coming up on Sanji.

Others had been hired, and as Zoro ignited his swords, he heard small steps come from behind him. He spun around, seeing three men clad in black getting ready to assassinate him. Zoro quickly sliced through them in three easy steps, rain beginning to pour with each slice and mixing with the blood. He quickly noticed a number he had seen before.

Germa 66.

He didn’t understand, why did Germa 66 want Sanji dead? But he didn’t have time to dwell on that. He turned back around to see the men coming up on Sanji. Quickly, he hopped from wall to wall, getting him down from the roof as fast as possible. 

He ran as fast as he could, watching as Sanji finally turned around and being face to face with a gun. It was like slow motion, the moment the gun fired, the beam flying through the air, Zoro sliding in between Sanji and the beam, and finally using one of his swords to reflect it.

That was the moment they first met.

It was also the moment when they first began to fight for their lives.


	3. The Escape

They were completely and utterly surrounded. The rain had the two men drenched, the clothes sticking to them. They were back to back and able to feel each other's skin through the sopping wet cloth. Their breath swirling through the air. The only light was that of a flickering neon sign nearby. The Germa 66 soldiers were closing in.

Sanji had been kicking any person who had gotten close, but was unable to ignite his robotic legs. What a lousy day to have rain, Sanji thought. Any other day would’ve been fine, it just had to be the day he was surrounded by deadly men. He looked over at Zoro, who was beginning to look a little worn out.

“Hey, uh, Zoro, right?” Sanji asked as he kicked a man right in the abdomen. More blood spurted onto his perfectly good chefs apron.

“Yeah.”

“I love standing back to back with a sweaty man as much as the next guy, but do you have any way of getting us out of this? Like a plan?”

Zoro sliced through three more men, each one sliding in half and flopping over onto the ground. The blood swirled around under his feet, sweat and rain water dripping off of him and mixing in. The glow from his sword illuminated his face, his single eye taking in their surroundings.

“We fight.”

Sanji sighs, shaking his head. “That’s a stupid plan.” 

He ducks under a punch and swipes the legs out from under one of the soldiers. Sanji turns around, looking straight at Zoro’s back, kicking through another man’s skull without looking. He grabs the green haired man around the shoulders and twists him around. Startled, Zoro swings his sword, almost killing Sanji, who ducks as fast as he can. The sword removes the head of a couple men who were about to stab Sanji, blood splattering out and covering both of them. 

Sanji smashes through the shins of a couple men who were attempting an attack on Zoro while his back was turned. They both stand up straight, face to face, nose to nose. They could see each other’s breath, swirling through the air and around their heads. They watched as the rain rinsed the blood off of the other. For half a second, Zoro could see himself swimming in Sanji’s eyes.

But the Germa soldiers were closing in and they had to move fast if they wanted to survive. Sanji quickly grabbed Zoro’s wrist and ran as fast as he could into a narrow alleyway off to the side. The soldiers slammed into each other as the men slipped through them and into the alley.

The Germa soldiers had trouble following after, many being left behind as only a small handful would be able to keep an eye on the two. Despite having quite a head start, the small handful of soldiers were beginning to gain on the two. Sanji let go of Zoro’s wrist and stopped running, facing the soldiers head on. He readied himself, getting into a kicking stance.

Seconds from colliding with the soldiers, Sanji’s leg ignited with flames. He smacked the first line soldiers with a flaming kick, knocking over a couple of other soldiers. It was sure to slow them down a bit. Sanji caught up to Zoro, who had also stopped running.

“It’s a dead end.” He said pointing to where they were running to. Sanji looked behind him to see the soldiers beginning to catch up again, hoping over their charred friends. Sanji then looks up. 

“Looks like the only way is up.” He says. 

Zoro nods and starts booking it down the alley. “Hey, wait, I said up! Do you know which way is up?” Sanji yells, running after him.

Zoro just as suddenly skids to a halt, crossing his swords. Sanji, unable to stop, jumps onto the swords. Zoro lifts him up with the swords, propelling him up onto the roof. Zoro quickly climbing up after him.

The Germa soldiers were not far behind and had powered up their own cybernetic enhancements. As the assailants reached the top, they realized just a bit too late that they should not have followed them up to the roof.

Zoro quickly sliced through the first couple ones, their body parts falling with the rain. Sanji kicked a couple other stragglers, their bodies flying two roofs away from them. He could feel their bones shatter under his kicks. Then, they were finally safe. For the time being.

Sanji released a breath and then turned to Zoro, who had decided he was done here and had begun to walk away.

“Wait, wait hold up what- hey wait… do you even know where you’re going?” Sanji asked incredulously as he walked up to Zoro.

Zoro turned around. “Yeah…” But he had waited so long to respond that Sanji didn’t believe him one bit.

“Okay, where does that lead if you don’t make any turns.”

“... my home…”

“No, I meant if you just go straight, what would you eventually hit that would force you to turn.”

“...my home…”

“You’re telling me you live in Doflamingo’s factory?”

“...no.”

“Clearly, you’re lost.”

“Usually I use a GPS tracking system.”

“Then just use it.” Sanji turns around, lifting up his arm with a small wrist band. He goes to touch it but Zoro grabs his other wrist.

“Don’t turn on your device. Germa 66 is tracking your location.”

“Germa 66? Why would they…”

“Judge wants you dead.”

Sanji yanks his wrist out of Zoro’s hand. “What the hell do you know about… oh.” His face contorts into a furious anger. “They hired you. You’re an assassin.”

Zoro stands, cold faced, staring back at Sanji. The rain pours around them, the only light coming from the two swords in Zoro’s hands. He can’t seem to find the right words to say at this moment, so he decides to say nothing at all. The man that stands in front of him is curious. He doesn’t understand who exactly Sanji is. He’s not sure why his last name has been scrubbed from the mainframes or why Judge and Germa 66 want him dead so badly.

All he knows is that Sanji is a kind enough person who doesn’t deserve to die. 

“You’re not going to explain anything, huh.” Sanji says, frustrated. “Then have a nice life.”

“Wait, we should stick together.” The words just seemed to tumble out of his mouth, an unconscious urge, a need to know more about him.

“So you can what? Kill me in my sleep?”

“If I was going to kill you, I would’ve let you die earlier.”

“I’m not going to hang around someone who kills innocent people-”

“I do not kill innocent people.”

“You do not get to decide that!” 

They may not have been fighting with swords, but their words seem to cut through each other. Neither one would leave without wounds. Sanji turns his back to Zoro and jumps off the roof without him, landing easily on the ground below.

“Wait…” Zoro yells half heartedly. He knew Sanji wouldn’t accept the help of someone who was hired to kill him, but for some reason he couldn’t leave him alone. He told himself it was because he wanted to know about why Judge and Germa 66 wanted him dead, which was only a half truth. There was something else deep down, a curiosity about Sanji as a person. 

But he knew Sanji would never agree to work with someone who was hired to kill him at this point. So he decided to do the only thing he could do. He tailed Sanji. 


	4. The Consequences

Zoro follows Sanji through the streets, sticking only to the rooftops. He’s pretty sure Sanji knows he’s tailing him, but Zoro felt he couldn’t just let him go on alone. He eventually found himself sitting on the roof across from Sanji’s small house. Zoro turned on one of his swords, allowing the red glow to illuminate his face as he bit down on the handle. Sanji opened the door and entered his home. 

Zoro stood, turning on his two other swords. The rain bounced off each sword, his clothes sticking to his body in a mix of sweat and water. He stood on the edge of the building, surveying the streets, watching for bounty hunters. Technology was so advanced now that a single person entering their home could set off a trigger for anyone trying to find them.

And Zoro knew that people were going to be coming for Sanji. He just didn’t know how many.

That was until he saw a single person come crawling out of the woodwork, weapons drawn, and looking for blood. Zoro lept off the ledge, slicing through the person in a single stroke. Their body cut up into three different slabs of meat, each once falling to the ground with a meaty slap. Zoro swiftly turned back around and found himself blocking the swing of another sword almost immediately.

He watched as about a hundred people came out of the darkness, weapons ready to kill. Zoro couldn’t help but grin for a moment. It had been a while since he had had a nice long battle.

  
  
  


Sanji had spent the night barely sleeping. He had set up noise traps and was hiding, hoping to surprise whoever attempted to come into his home and kill him. Instead he was surprised that no one had shown up at all. He found himself wondering if that whole night was just a really well orchestrated prank. Like, somehow, Foxy and his TV crew were going to jump out of his walls and tell him this was all just for television.

But Sanji couldn’t help but feel like something was off. He felt drawn to check whatever was outside. Rain droplets were still hitting the rooftop, he readied himself for whatever he would find out there.

Zoro sat in the center of a circle of blood, leaning against his swords, his eye barely open. Blood caked onto his entire body, his clothes ripped enough showing off his collarbone and chest. Sanji found his eyes drawn to the scar that seemed to creep diagonally across Zoro’s body. Piles of bodies surrounded him. 

He watched Sanji take in the scene around him. Zoro had spent the night fighting off the hoards of bounty hunters, but he could tell that Sanji hadn’t been able to sleep a wink either. They stared at each other for a moment before the silence was broken by Zoro’s stomach growling. He almost expected Sanji to say something, anything, but instead he watched him just walk right back into his house. 

For a moment, Zoro really wished Sanji had lingered just a bit longer. He had found staring into his clear blue eyes relaxing, calming almost. Just a little bit longer, he would have enjoyed staring into his ocean. Next thing he knew, his wish had come true as Sanji walked back out of his house with a cup of tea and a sandwich.

He sat across from Zoro, making sure to scoot one of the corpses out of the way, and laying the food in front of him.

“You looked hungry.” Sanji said, scooting the drink and food towards Zoro. “Food usually helps.”

“Thanks.” He tentatively takes the sandwich and bites into it. He’s not sure why he’s surprised at how good the food is, considering he watched people stand for hours just to get a taste. “Oh.” Seems to be the only word he can choke out as he swallows.

“This is really good.” Zoro finally says. Sanji finds himself releasing a breath, not realizing how the lack of words had affected him.

“I see you spent your night pretty well.” Sanji gestures to the bodies around him. “You know you didn’t have to do this, right?”

Zoro just shrugs. “I wanted to.”

“Why?”

“It felt like the right thing to do.”

Sanji can feel his jaw clench. “Because murder is the right thing to do?”

“They were all trying to kill you.”

“Isn’t that what you were trying to do?”

Zoro violently gets up, grabbing his blades. “Fine, you want me to finish the job, then?”

Sanji jumps up. “I’d love to see you try.”

Zoro glares into Sanji’s eyes, falling deeper into his ocean. He releases a breath and stabs his swords back into the ground. “I’ve already told you, I don’t kill innocents, but I don’t think you understand what that means.”

“Oh, then go ahead and explain it for me real quick.”

“No.”

Sanji is startled by the answer for a moment. “No?”

“No.”

They both collapse back onto the ground. Sanji puts his face in his hands. “I really don’t understand you.”

Zoro shrugs, taking a sip of the tea. “Do you have any sake? Or beer?”

“What? No.”

He takes another sip of the tea. Sanji sighs, the exhaustion really starting to show. “Do you plan on sticking around?”

“Yup.”

“Fine, then you might as well come inside.”

“They’ll figure out where you live pretty easily.”

“Yeah, I know.”

The two men get up and walk towards the house, shoulder to shoulder. There’s a heat between the two, one both of them find comforting.

“Sanji.”

He immediately freezes. He knows this voice. He knows it all too well. Zoro whips around quickly to see one of the figures from his meeting. The one in green. He looks over at Sanji, who is frozen, whispering a single word.

“Yonji?”


End file.
